Run Away With Me
by WeWereJustChildren
Summary: George is hurting after the death of his twin and has spent weeks running from place to place consuming as much alcohol as he possibly can. He finds himself in a small village where due to his intoxicated state he asks a local pub owners daughter to runaway and marry him. To his surprise she says yes. Stefanie King may just be wild and daring or she may infact be a little bit crazy


George was brought out of his daze suddenly, when a glass was slammed down onto the bar in front of him. He watched as amber coloured liquid poured into it. "I didn't order this." He said looking up from the glass and into the deepest of ocean eyes he'd ever seen. "I know." Said a soft voice, George took in the rest of the face, creamy pale skin, full red lips, all framed by masses of red curls that would rival even Hermione's. "You just looked like you needed it."

George picked up the glass and stared down into the depths of the amber liquid. He probably did look like he needed it, he hadn't smiled since he ran away from his family, he now spent his days in different bars and pubs and his nights in different clubs. He hadn't stopped drinking since he left and he knew that his hangover may actually kill him once he finally stopped. George was hurting. It hadn't been long since the war had ended, a few months at the most and no matter how many jokes he made and laughs forced their way from his mouth none of it could cover up that when Fred had died a part of George had died too. A big part.

He downed his drink in one and looking up he saw that the girl was still there, watching him. She smiled at him, a kind of lopsided smile that looked as if it were unsure of whether it really belonged on those lips. "Where am I?" George asked the girl, he'd wandered for days and often apparated without really thinking properly, it was a miracle he was even still in one piece. Well not quite one piece, he thought feeling the strange tingling sensation on the left side of his that he got whenever he thought about his missing ear.

"You're in The King's Tavern Public House." The girls said in her almost musical voice "You're in the village of Gravelly Hill." George looked at the girl dumbfounded; he ran a hand through his ginger hair, which had grown quite long due to not having his mother around to insist on it being cut. "And where on earth is that?" The girl laughed, and George's heart seemed to flip, it was one of the most beautiful noises he'd ever heard. "We're a tiny little village not far from the town of Gretna. Just near the border between Scotland and England." The girl said, a dreamy sort of look passing over her face. George couldn't believe he'd managed to make his way to Scotland though he would have probably been even more shocked if his body hadn't been heavily numbed by alcohol. It would take a few more units if he were to completely lose all feelings of pain in his heart and all sense in his head so he ordered another drink and another and another…

About 3 hours and Merlin knows how many drinks later George felt fuzzy and warm and better than he had felt in months. "Hey." He said as the fiery haired girl began collecting his empty glasses. "Will you run away and marry me?" George had very little idea what he was saying, but he felt so alone without his twin. He just wanted someone to be with him. The girl looked at him and smiled "I will but only if you promise to take me far away from here." She said gently. This was not the reply George had expected and he wasn't sure he'd actually heard her correctly. This girl, George thought to himself, has no idea who you are but is willing to run away and marry you as long as you take her away from this village, he told himself at least three times until it sunk in. George had always been impulsive, maybe not as impulsive as Fred but still… Maybe this was a sign, something had brought him here and something had made this girl insane enough to say yes so obviously he had to go through with it.

George stood up, a little wobbly on his feet and the girl came round from the other side of the bar. The two left the little village of Gravelly Hill in a Taxi, heading towards Gretna and Gretna Green a place that would perform a marriage without asking questions. Thinking about this George realised maybe he should have asked the girl's name before asking her to marry him, though it hadn't seemed to bother her at all. "What's your name anyway?" He asked and she replied as she watched the road outside the window. "Stefanie King but most people call me Effie." She shrugged her shoulders and didn't even bother to ask George what his name was. "George." He said, a small smile crossing his lips, "George Weasley."

Effie knew this was probably the craziest thing she'd ever done. She hadn't even known this guy's name until a moment ago and she was only eighteen. He dad was going to have a fit once he found the note she had left him behind the bar at The King's Tavern. Stefanie had always been rather a wild kind of girl and had always dreamed of getting out of Gravelly Hill but her father had other idea's for her life, she was supposed to marry one of the local village boys who would then inherit the family pub while she looked after the children she was supposed to have. That just wasn't what Effie wanted, she wanted to see the world beyond the house of Gravelly Hill, be adventurous and daring and well even if this plan was crazy so far it was working. He could remember every single letter she wrote in the short note to her father, each curl and flick.

_Dear Dad,_

_ I know for certain you won't want to hear this but I've left Gravelly Hill to get married and travel the world. I know you'll probably hate me and I don't know when or if I'll be back but… Well I love you Dad and I hope you understand that this is what I want. What I've always wanted. _

_Love Effie x_

Stefanie pushed the thoughts of regret to the back of her mind and watched the world pass by the window as the taxi drove down the road. She was only vaguely aware that she wasn't alone and that today just became her wedding day. She twirled one of her fiery curls around her finger. The car was silent except for the low hum of the engine.

Effie's nerves kicked into high speed once the pair stood outside the building they were to be married in. George wasn't making a lot of sense as he rambled on and Stefanie wasn't sure if that was due to his own nerves or just the amount of alcohol in his system. About half-way through his rambling he produced a packet of Haribo's from his pocket and offered her one, Effie declined the offer, if she ate a single thing she was certain she would throw up. They entered the building.

The 'wedding' was quick and only had a single hitch, the matter of rings, this was resolved by George who pulled the packet of Haribo's out of his pocket and managed to find two gummy rings. Stefanie smiled at the sight of them and the wedding continued.

It was late by the time the newly-weds had found a place to stay for the night, a bed and breakfast that had a nice homely feel to it. George had spent most of his muggle money on alcohol and Effie hadn't actually packed before they left so they only just managed to afford their one room. It had a cosy feel to it that reminded Stefanie of her room at home. She spread out on the bed and admired the gummy ring on her find, she chuckled lightly to herself. George came out of the bathroom, his eyes not even open due to tiredness. He threw himself onto the bed and was instantly asleep, snoring lightly. Effie pulled the covers over him gently before snuggling down into her side of the bed. Sighing, she too fell asleep though only lightly. She couldn't escape the feeling that maybe she'd been too reckless and crazy and that maybe she'd done the wrong thing. No one could exactly tell her that marrying a stranger had been the right thing to do. Maybe she was crazy.


End file.
